Too Fast
by CristinaLee
Summary: A quiet little drive turns into a game of trust between a boyfriend, girlfriend and her two brothers. Sorta like the fast and the furious with Alexander Skarsgard.


"Let's go out for a drive." Alex suggested, looking down at his girlfriend, who was resting her head on his thigh.

"Where you wanna go?" Cris asked, sitting up next to him.

"Anywhere." Alex told her, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. "Let's just drive."

"Okay." Cris nodded getting up off the couch.

"I want you to drive." He told her, getting up himself.

"You sure about that?" Cris asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, totally." Alex nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." She agreed, grabbing the keys to her car.

"Where you guys going?" Cris's brother Vlad asked, walking into the living room with Cris's other brother Pollo.

"Out for a drive." Cris told them, pulling on her shoes and hoodie.

"Can we come along?" Pollo asked.

"In your own car." Cris told them heading out the front door with Alex.

The group walked out to the garage where their cars where parked and Cris flipped on the lights. Alex stopped and looked at the good 20 plus cars in the garage, ranging from old 1920 cars to an expensive Lambo.

"Their are all yours?" Alex asked as Cris unlocked her go to car. A dark blue with Silver center racing strips 2003 Honda Civic, 18x9 Daytona satin black wheels, Bride zeig III low max FRD bucket seats, Lambo doors and Neon blue wrap around runner lights.

"Most of them," Cris told him popping open her driver's door. "Some are my brothers, couple friends, two are my dad's and one is the first car my granddad ever bought."

"A lot of cars." Alex said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but I love cars." Cris smiled as Alex tried to figure out the seat beat. "Here." she chuckled, helping him.

"Thanks." Alex smiled at her, softly.

"Anytime." Cris said over the beautiful roar of the engine as the car came to life.

Cris and Alex looked out the Passenger window as Vlad started up the custom 1979 Dodge Charger. Cris smiled at him, pressing the garage door opener on the sun visor above her. Vlad motioned for her to go first with a cocky smile and Cris rolled eyes, flipping him off and pulled out of the garage. The two cars left Cris's 10 acre property in San Diego and headed up into the twisting and curving hills outside of it. Alex's hand rested on her thigh as Cris turned on the CD player, Journey's Separate ways starting to play. Vlad pulled the Charger up along side the Driver's side of the Civic and revved the engine at Cris, egging on her. Cris patted Alex on the shoulder,

"You should hold on." she said to him quietly.

"Why?" Alex asked, just as Cris put force on the gas, knocking Alex back into the seat pretty good. "Cris." he snapped, panicked.

"What, Alex?" she smiled, looking at him. "Don't trust me?"

"It's not really that, it's the fucking tight turn coming up. It scares the shit out of me at this rate." Alex told her, gripping her knee tighter.

"Ah, it's nothing. Watch." Cris said, shifting gear and smoothing drifting the corner, looking out the window to the 300 foot drop below. "Woo!" she laughed, straightening the car back up and shifting into her previous gear.

"Are you crazy?" Alex barked at her. "You could have killed us."

"Naw, I've drifted this road a hundred times. I know what I'm doing." Cris shook her head, looking back at Pollo and Vlad. She reached out and pressed her hand flat over Alex's heart. "Are you scared?" she asked.

"What do you think!" he snapped. "I drive fast, but this is insane."

"You don't know anything about insane driving." Cris told him, patting him on the chest and putting her hand back on the wheel. "You don't know what it is to be scared in something like this."

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Cris smiled at him and flashed her back blinkers at Vlad for a quick second. "I'll show you what to be afraid of. I'll show you fear." With that, Cris whipped the car around, lining the front of the Civic up with the front of the Charger until the touched, then put the Civic in reverse. She looked at Alex then, dead seriousness all over her face. "Do you know what I just did?"

"A fool fucking move?" Alex told her, gripping the handle about the door.

"No, this is afraid and fear all in one." Cris told him, taking her hands off the wheel and folded them in her lap. "You're afraid and that's natural. But this move is not only fear, but trust as well. Something you don't seem to have in me."

"Who would?"

"Vlad and Pollo." Cris said softly. "It's not only us this can kill, but them as well. But they trust that I won't let that happen within all of my power. I trust that they will do the same. I trust that since its Vlad now stirring our car, he won't lead us wrong. He trusts that I won't suddenly change my mind and turn back around. We trust each other to know we are going the same speed, cause if we're not or if we lose it, then you can make peace with your shit."

"You don't know what sped he's going?" Alex face went wide and slack.

"No, how can I unless I call and ask?" Cris replied. "But that takes the fun out of it."

"What fun?"

"Alex," she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Relax yourself. Take a breath and relax. Forget about how scary this is or dangerous. We've done this before and have never messed up. Enjoy it." she rubbed his shoulder and up behind his neck.

Alex took a few deep breaths and relaxed himself, letting himself enjoy it and when he finally did, he found himself finding it really cool. "You're right." He smiled.

"Yeah, now here's the trust bet I have for you." Cris said, looking into the rear view mirror.

"Okay." Alex nodded.

"You trust me enough, to believe that I can move away from my brothers and turn the car about around before that bend comes up?" She asked him.

"What?" Alex's panic level went back up, his wide eyes shot to the passenger mirror and out to the on coming bend behind them.

"I'll take that look as a hell no." Cris said, signaling to Vlad, who nodded. She put her hands back on the steering wheel, hit the gas a little more to pull the Civic and Charger apart a good distance, then slammed on the brakes, shifting gears and turning the wheel. The hood of the Civic swung around, Alex was pressed to the side of his seat, then to the back of it as the car righted for a moment and turned to the bend, perfectly. Cris pushed down on the brakes more and pulled up the emergency brake to stop them faster. Both her and Alex were launched forward in their seat belts as they stopped on a dime.

"Congratulations Alexander Skarsgård," Cris said, undoing her seat belt and opening the car door. "You're still alive to do another movie." she got out of the car and checked out the tires for bubbling, as did Pollo and Vlad for the Charger.

"He okay?" Vlad smiled, looking in the back window of the Civic to Alex, who was still in the car.

"Yeah." Cris smiled looking back in the car herself. "Probably a little mad at me though." She wrinkled her nose, unaffected by Alex possibly being mad at her.

"He'll get over her." Pollo said, getting back into the Charger.

"Yeah." Vlad nodded. "See you back home." he said, getting back into the Charger too and speeding off back home. Cris yawned, watching the red tail lights of the Charger fade out down the hill in front of them. Alex's door opened and he got out and stood on the other side of the car from her.

"I'll let you drive, if you want." Cris offered, still looking after the tail lights.

"No, it's okay." Alex said, stretching. "I trust you." he smiled at her.

Cris laughed at him, "Ass." she shot at him, getting back in the car with him. "For that I'm really gunna drive us off one of these cliffs."

"I'm fine with that." Alex said, taking her hand off the stirring wheel and kissing her fingers. "I can die happily with you." Cris blushed and peeled off down the hill, back home.


End file.
